


Feel

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Emotional Sex, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vulnerability, sex with other people sleeping in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith and Shiro share a much-needed moment.





	Feel

Keith remembers their first time so clearly, right down to the beads of nervous sweat on Shiro's chest and how his own heart raced with every touch. He never imagined feeling more vulnerable than he did that day.

He'd been so wrong.

"Keith," Shiro murmurs, drawing him close. "Keith, it's okay. I promise I won't break."

"I know." Keith swallows. "It's just...it's been so _long._ I thought you and I would never-I mean, after-" After Shiro disappeared- _died,_ Shiro had died, if it hadn't been for Allura and Black he'd still be dead. Keith swallows, blinking away the threat of tears as he grips Shiro's hand. "Sorry."

"I'm here, Keith." His hair's white, he's missing an arm, and he's covered in even more scars now. But it's _his_ Shiro.

Mom and Coran are sleeping in the cockpit, the hangar is small and there's little they can do in the way of intimacy. Keith doesn't mind. Feeling Shiro's warm, naked skin against his is more than enough.

"I love you," Shiro says. "I never stopped, even while I was gone." And Keith kisses him, because words aren't enough to convey the depths of his love, how he finally feels _whole_ again now that Shiro is really and truly back.

He hooks his leg over Shiro's hip, grinding their cocks together as Shiro deepens the kiss. Such a slight touch has fire racing through his veins, he can feel Shiro's heart pounding against his. It really has been too long, he doesn't care if they can't do everything they normally would, just _feeling_ Shiro is enough.

"Keith." He could never tire of hearing his name said like that. Soft, tender, breathless, yet full with the weight of Shiro's affections. "You're beautiful. You feel incredible, I can never get tired of this."

"Keep telling me," Keith murmurs, "I could never get tired of hearing it." He's always craved praise, always been embarrassed by it, until he realized Shiro needed to give as much as Keith needed to receive.

It's amazing just how well they fit each other in so many respects.

Their lips meet again, their hips moving faster and faster. He's not thinking about Mom and Coran and Kosmo sleeping just several feet away, what awaits them when they finally land on Earth, even the rest of the journey. Only Shiro exists as they soar higher and higher, until the heat overflows and he's burying his face in Shiro's shoulder to stifle his cry of release.

He opens his eyes when he feels Shiro's fingertips brushing his cheek, sees the tear tracks on Shiro's own.

For the first time in his life, he's not embarrassed or bothered that he's crying. He snuggles into Shiro's embrace, cheek pressed against his chest, savoring the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Welcome home."


End file.
